


Stalker With A Crush

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attraction, Bar, Crush, F/F, Singing, Stalker, club, lounge, mild stalking, singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Lena visits a club often. She's a frequent customer. She falls in love with a singer there by the name of Kara Danvers. :D





	Stalker With A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D
> 
> I love Melissa Benoist's singing voice. :D

Lena loves to go to this little club.

 

She sometimes goes there after work to wind down and relax. She needs a drink, or several, from dealing with the stress of her employees. :)

 

She's a frequent customer to this place.

 

She likes going there because she likes seeing a certain blonde singer by the name of Kara Danvers. 

 

Lena loves her singing voice, especially when she hits those high notes. Whenever Kara sings, Lena gets put in a trance. Kara is like a _siren_ and Lena a  _sailor._

 

There are other singers at the bar, but Lena doesn't pay any attention to them. She just likes Kara. 

 

She's a stalker with a crush. She was obsessive, but she didn't have any malicious intent towards Kara. She didn't have any ill will towards the singer. 

 

She just wanted to know her.

 

Guys at the bar would try to hit on Lena and get her to come home with them for the night, but she always turned them down.

 

She had eyes for a blonde singer. 

 

Depending on the song Kara sang, she would sometimes throw her hair back or whip her hair around, especially if it was a more upbeat song. She would also sometimes dance around the stage. She was a great dancer too. 

 

Lena thought she was so beautiful and talented. 

 

One night, after the singer finished performing her songs, she spotted Lena in the crowd and winked at her after she bowed to the audience. 

 

Lena was about to have an interesting night. ;)

 

;)


End file.
